


A Scarred Daddy Needs His Boy

by SideEyedKinks (PervyPenguin)



Series: Needs His Daddy [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peter loves Tony, Reassurances, Sweet, Tony Needs a Hug, veeeeeeeery slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/SideEyedKinks
Summary: Tony has doubts about what he has to offer a young man like Peter





	A Scarred Daddy Needs His Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt I got on Tumblr:
> 
> "Do you mind my ask? Sorry for bothering you! Peter comforting Tony and saying his scars are not ugly. Thanks!"  
> -randomstranger1220
> 
> Short and sweet

There was very little Tony Stark liked more than watching his boy in training. Peter’s lithe body twisting gracefully in mid air, a thing sheen of sweat glowing on his smooth skin, the sparkle in his eyes when he managed a particularly challenging move… It was a glorious sight to behold. The ease Peter moved with was nothing short of inspiring.

“Hey, Spider-baby! I’m gonna hit the showers,” Tony called out. Peter shouted out an acknowledgement and continued flipping and swinging around the training area. Tony stripped mechanically; with his lover still training, there was no one to entice. His sweaty gym clothes landed in a laundry hamper with a soft _fwoompf_. He started the shower to heat up. A crick in his back had him stretching his back.

And then it happened. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Scars ran up and down his arms from working in the garage or the lab, some old and faded, others fresh and barely healed. The mess of scar tissues on his chest still looked horrible ten years after Afghanistan, five since he removed the reactor, two since another surgery to repair his sternum from the damage one Captain America had done. The little laugh lines around his eye had deepened to true wrinkles, his hair was no longer just rich brown, more gray seemed to pop up every day, his eyes haunted with horrors past. 

In short, he looked old. And broken. 

Entirely undeserving of his perfect boy, with his entire life ahead of him, with his smooth baby soft skin, with his bright chocolate brown eyes. What was a gorgeous young thing like Peter doing with _him_? Surely it was only a matter of time before Peter left him for someone younger, someone whole.

“Tony?” Peter’s soft voice broke him from his reverie. Warm arms snaked around him. “You ok?”

Tony fought for composure. He ignored the moisture gathering in his eyes. But he couldn’t hide the crack in his voice. “Of course, baby boy.”

Peter gently spun him around and took in his face. “No, you’re not. What’s going on in that big old brain of yours?”

The moment stretched out in silence, Tony stubbornly refusing to answer, Peter patiently waiting with probing eyes. Finally, Tony broke.

“What are you doing with me?”

“What?”

“I’m old, Peter. I’m old and broken and scarred up and you… God, Petey, you’re so beautiful and so _young_. You could have anyone you wanted. What are you doing with me?” The words flooded out of Tony.

Peter raised his hand to cup Tony’s cheek. “I want _you_. Tony… You’re _everything_ I want.”

He pressed a kiss to Tony’s crow’s feet. “You see these and think you’re old. But I see them and I see life and experience.”

A line of kisses up the scars littering Tony’s arms. “And these scars? They’re testament to your genius, to your tenacity. You try and fail and try again until you get it right. This one, right here? It’s from when you were working on that new upgrade for my suit? Remember? You spent so long on it to get it just right, even after it went wrong so many times.”

He laid his hand flat on the mess that was Tony’s chest. “This? This is proof of your strength, Tony. You could have given up at any point, and no one could blame you for it, not with what you went through. But you didn’t. You saw things wrong in the world and saw you could fix it. And you _did_. You _are_ fixing it. Despite the cost to you.

“Can’t you see, Tony? All those things you think of as ugly are just evidence of everything I love about you. Your strength, your brilliance, your willingness to try and do _better_. Which of those things is a bad thing?”

The tears in Tony’s eyes threatened to spill over. “Peter…”

“Uh-uh,” Peter shook his head. “Whatever is going through your head, just ignore it. You’re Tony Stark, Iron Man, symbol of the protection, strength, the future. And you’re _mine_. My Tony, my Daddy, my lover. I love you. Scars and all.”

The silence that followed was broken only by the splatter of the shower. Tony’s chest heaved. Peter grabbed him tight and held him close as the tears started falling. 

“Come on. We can shower later.” Peter wrapped a robe around Tony and lead him to the door. “Friday, can you take care of the shower?”

“Of course, Peter.”

“Good. Let’s go cuddle in bed, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr!](https://sideeyedkinks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
